Episode 1713 (24th December 1998)
Plot Bianca is infuriated with Ricky for flogging off stolen Christmas trees with Teresa. She makes her frustration known to Simon. She confides the thing that upset her the most is that he lied to her. Simon spots and calls over Louise on the market, asking her how it went with her and Tiffany at the hospital. She lies and tells him everything went fine. Annie visits Rosa with a letter from George informing her that he has signed Giuseppe's and the house over to her. Bianca throws the shop keys at Ricky, tells him she doesn't want it and that there over. Frank promotes flyers on hosting a raffle ticket at The Vic at lunchtime, and later spots a man walking around with a sheep and in a shepherd costume and persuades him to walk around with the sign over his front promoting the event. Grant sees Jamie talking to Beppe. Jamie tells Beppe that he wants to retract his statement and threatens him. Ricky confronts Teresa on what she told Bianca. She reassures him she didn't tell her about their kiss in front of Gianni who later lectures her about kissing married men. Gianni isn't happy with the news of George signing over the restaurant to the family and instantly concludes George is trying to gain something from it. Grant decides to go and visit Tiffany in hospital, Peggy tries to persuade him otherwise, but Frank offers wise words on what to do, knowing he'll go anyway. Beppe tells Gianni that he wants him to move out of his flat soon, as he wants his own space back. DCI Mason, believing that Grant pushed Tiffany down the stairs, tries to persuade her to come clean. He tells her he believes that she is a victim. Grant arrives at the hospital just as the police are leaving. Tiffany immediately goes to press the alarm as he enters the room but is stopped in the process by him and he tells her that he's only come along to talk to her and not to harm her, so she decides otherwise and prepares to listen. She threatens to tell the police that he pushed her, and never to let him see Courtney again, saying the police and everybody else will believe everything she'll say seeing as he's hurt her before. Grant can't bear to imagine and leaves bumping into Beppe on the way who tries to start a fight with him, but Grant remains the bigger person and walks away. Gianni visits Annie and suggests they spend Christmas Day together although Annie remains cold and tells him their over. Bianca starts has mild contractions. Conor grows fond and friendly with Melanie and Ian warns her off, telling her that Conor told him the two were in a relationship leading to Melanie giving Conor a hasty reception. Tiffany tells Beppe that she remembers what happened - Grant pushed her down the stairs. Cast Regular cast *Tiffany - Martine McCutcheon *Beppe - Michael Greco *Grant - Ross Kemp *Frank - Mike Reid *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Louise - Carol Harrison *Simon - Andrew Lynford *Bianca - Patsy Palmer *Ricky - Sid Owen *Teresa - Leila Birch *Gianni - Marc Bannerman *Annie - Nadia Sawalha *Rosa - Louise Jameson *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Melanie - Tamzin Outhwaite *Conor - Seàn Gleeson *Huw - Richard Elis *Lenny - Desune Coleman *Jamie - Jack Ryder *Courtney - Carissa and Josephine O'Meara (Uncredited) Guest cast *DCI Mason - Campbell Morrison Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Market Cellar - Bar *Turpin Way *George Street *Giuseppe's *89 George Street - Living/dining room and kitchen *Walford General Hospital - Tiffany's room and corridor Notes *Two men are uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Grant's freedom is in the balance as Tiffany gives her version of what happened on the stairs. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,500,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1998 episodes